Melodrama Love
by Ayla-The fairy of Hope
Summary: Its a frozen mix up. Tecna is Anna, Flora is Elsa, Valtor is Prince Hans, Timmy is Christof.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tecna sighed. Flora was sitting in her room for an AGE by now. If only she knew why! Home was always depressed since their parents died. The only way she could cheer up was to sing. So she threw back her troubles and sang.

'I wish for a sister more like me. One that could teach me a melody, and go! Just go!

I wish for a sister that would be there when i'm sad,

a sister that would help me not to be so bad!

A sister that would ride

and never hole

up in her room!

I wish for a sister more like me! One that will embrace our destiny! And ne-ever, i said NEVER

HIDE FROM ME-E-E-E!'

She sighed again. It seemed like the Coronation would NEVER come!

Flora sat up straight in her bed . Something was not right! Usually in the early morning, she was woken up by the sound of her little sister Tecna singing. But not this time... She ALWAYS sang in the morning to wake Flora up. Even though she never replied or went out in her presence she sang in the morning. The only possible solution came to her head.

Kidnapped...

' NO-OO-OO-O!'

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm sorry that i hadn't updated for long. I was too busy! I hope you like my update!P.S. Anybody know how to get RID of this Preferences thing? Its so annoying!

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tecna was staring out of the window when suddenly a darkness came over. It was morning so that was unreasonable. Then a flying object smashed the window and seized her. She tried to scream but her mind was whirling and she blanked out.

She woke up on the grubby floor of a cave that she was assumably far far away from her home and Flora. There was only one person about.

'Prince Valtor!' she gasped.

Tecna met him long ago, when everything was well with the city and her sister. He was playful and funny, quite the opposite of this dark, gloomy character that she saw now.

' But Valtor... Why did you kidnap me? Weren't we friends? Why are you so different?' she asked.

'Time changed me. I discovered something great.. DARK POWER! HAHAHAHA!' he laughed. But a different, dark laugh not the jingly one of the past.

'Anyway. I'm going to bargain with Queen Flora for the throne of Arundel. Then i will not pay my price but through you in the sea! Then i will cast our beloved Queen in the depths of darkness.' and with that, he walked off into the frosty morning to deal with his duties as a prince in the other city, far away.

Tecna knew something that Valtor didn't. Flora was not Queen yet so the Council could choose anybody else suitable. And if you disobeyed and dared take the throne by force then a portal sucked you in forever. Flora was clever and could make the trap easily. If only she knew where to find her..

That's then a crazy idea popped into her head. And all she had to do was to wait.

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Timmy was on his way to the Queens castle. In the past hour he had met the love of his life, Tecna. But he knew there was no chance that she'd like _him._ She probably already had somebody. Still, he was happy to help the Princess of Arundel. Timmy was just an ordinary ice-seller and in winter, his bussines was tough so this kidnapping thing would help him. Timmy hoped that they'll at least give him a tenner for his trouble. Although it was no trouble at all. He just had to explain it all it all to the Queen and tell her to follow the trail of snowmen that he had left.

He was an ice seller but his hobby was to make computers and different things and he dreamed of selling them for a living. His parents lived far far away in a totally different place and he never met them as he was an orphan. His life was tough and the Princess had an easy time, living in a castle as a princess!

With these thoughts he came to the castle quicker than normal and knocked.

'Yes? '

' I'm Timmy and Princess Tena sent me her. She is trapped in a cave and only the future Queen can help her. I left a trail of snowmen for her to follow and if she wants i can help her!' he gabbled.

Within a time it takes to sharpen a couple of pencils, the Queen charged out.

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

PAST

Tecna was sitting there and waiting for someone to come along when she saw the love of her life! She looked down at her green nightdress and blushed deep was SUCH a fairy fail!

' HELP! Valtor captured me and he wants Arundel! But i have a plan of how to save both me and the throne. Please give this note the future Queen!' she begged, putting on her best ' damsel in distress ' look.

PRESENT

Valtor was now gone. Sucked into the Abyss of darkness. And Tecna was in LOVE!

For now things were guiet. But i guess this is

**THE END!**

Preferences

Preferences

Preferences

§

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

Backspace

Tab

q

w

e

r

t

y

u

i

o

p

[

]

Return

capslock

a

s

d

f

g

h

j

k

l

;

'

\

shift

z

x

c

v

b

n

m

,

.

/

shift

English

Deutsch

Español

Français

Italiano

Português

Русский

alt

alt

Preferences


End file.
